Every Other Weekend
by aschardein
Summary: They were temporarily separated. The separation was on his terms. She was lost without him. He was trying to protect her. If only he knew just how close danger was lurking.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia sat in her minivan, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. Her two children were in the backseat playing on their tablets. She looked at her son and smiled sadly. Ryan looked like a miniature Elliot. Her daughter, Grace, is a carbon copy of herself, right down to her dark brown eyes. She was pulled from her thoughts as Elliot's Jeep parked in the spot next to her. She quickly wiped the moisture from her eyes. "Alright kiddos, put your tablets away, your Dad's here." She opened the door and stepped into the sun. She then leaned against the car and looked over at Elliot. As he got out of his car, she couldn't help but whimper at the sight of his muscles flexing through his shirt. She flashed back to a memory of him holding her in his arms and kissing the top of her head. She smiled again at the thought.

"Ahem." Elliot cleared his throat. "A penny for your thoughts?" He snickered.

Olivia's eyes widened. She immediately stepped back as her face turned red. "Oh, just a memory."

Elliot smiled, "Must have been a good one."

As Olivia walked around to the trunk, she whispered, "You have no idea." She turned to face him. He immediately noticed her eyes looked tired and sad. _Had she been crying?_ _Would she push me away if I pulled her into my arms and held her?_ He shook his head at the thought.

She watched him while he was deep in thought. She found herself drifting towards him. She wanted to reach out and touch him. The past two months had been hard for her. Temporary separation had been his idea. What was 'temporary' about two months? One month from now will be Christmas. It will be the first Christmas they wouldn't spend together as a family. She had suggested counseling instead, but he wouldn't budge. He kept saying, 'I don't want some stranger knowing my weaknesses.' They had been married for 8 years. The twins' 7th birthday was in 32 days. Since the separation, Elliot moved downstairs to Homicide. Olivia stayed in SVU. They hoped that if they didn't spend every waking hour together, maybe they wouldn't argue as much. Well, now they don't talk much at all. Only every other weekend.

She handed the kids' duffel bags to him. His fingers brushed over hers and sent a warm sensation through her body. Their eyes met and for a second she could have sworn she saw lust and want. She knew her eyes conveyed the same thing. He looked down quickly, "So, we'll meet again Sunday at 6pm?"

"Yep." She hesitated. "Hey El? Have you given any more thought to what we talked about two weeks ago?"

He nervously cleared his throat and raked his hand down his face. "Liv, I'm just not ready yet."

She glanced at his ring finger and noticed his wedding band was missing. She couldn't stop the tears that began to pool and slip down her face. Elliot stepped closer to her and wiped them with his thumbs. He took her face in both of his hands and raised it to his. "Liv, what's going on?"

She wrapped her hands around his wrists. "I can't do this any longer El. Don't you miss us?" She took in a deep breath. "Or are you seeing someone else?"

He immediately dropped his hands and took a step back. "Olivia, why would you ask me that?"

She nodded towards his left hand and she spoke softly, "You're not wearing your ring."

He looked down. "Damnit! I left it on the bathroom sink."

Olivia threw her hands in the air. "Ugh! You're still doing that?!"

His face became red and he clenched his fists. "Well shit Liv! Which would you rather me do, cheat on you or forget to put on my ring?"

She turned and walked around to the side of the van. Elliot's voice could be heard loud and clear. "That's right Liv, walk away like you always do."

The sliding door opened and two happy kids jumped out. They ran up to their father and hugged him. "Daddy! We missed you!" Grace shouted. Ryan gave him a high-five. "Hey Daddio!"

Olivia slowly made her way back to them. "Come give your Mom a squeeze." Both kids ran up to her. Grace looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Family hug?"

Olivia looked at Elliot. He let out a long breath and nodded yes. He slowly walked over to them and wrapped his arms around both kids. He let his fingers brush her arms. She closed her eyes. He cringed when he saw the tears start to fall again. He doesn't know why he gives her such a hard time. It's not her fault. None of this is her fault.

They released each other and said their good-byes. Olivia got back in her van and as she drove away, she forced herself to keep her eyes on the road. On her way into work, Olivia stopped by the coffee shop. She was definitely going to need caffeine and sugar to make it through the day. Today was one of her volunteer days. She chose to come in on her off day. Today, she was glad that she did. She didn't feel like going home to spend the day feeling sorry for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

As she made her way up the steps to the 1-6, she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and scanned the area. The only person that seemed out of place was the tall, muscular man leaning up against a tree. She couldn't see who he was with the sunglasses he was wearing. She turned back around and continued into the building. She walked into the bullpen and set her coffee on her desk. No one else had made it into work yet. Olivia headed to the bathroom. She was stunned to see the tired face staring back at her. She turned on the faucet and began splashing water on her face. She had to find some way to make Elliot happy again. After she finished drying off, she fixed her hair and then headed towards the door. As she started into the hallway, a strong pair of hands pulled her back. One hand clasped over her mouth as the other roughly gripped her waist.

Olivia fought hard against his strength. She kicked back against his legs and tried to scream. He swiftly spun her around and slammed her into the wall. There was a sickening crack heard as her head connected with it. Black spots swam in front of her eyes. As the man squeezed her middle harder, her stomach began churning. His lips brushed her right ear and he whispered, "I'm going to remove my hand. If you scream, I will be forced to hurt you again." He slowly removed his hand and she immediately threw up. "Ah, you nasty bitch!" He smacked her hard across the face. Olivia fell to the floor. The last thing she saw was his right boot as it flew into her side.

Munch was whistling as he walked off of the elevator. As he neared the bathrooms, he stopped dead. There on the floor was a pool of vomit. He looked up at the wall outside of the women's restroom. Fresh blood was smeared across the wall. He turned and ran into the bullpen. His focus went straight to Olivia's desk. Fin walked in behind him. "Yo Munch, you see the mess in the hall?" When he didn't get a response, Fin looked over at him. "Munch? What's up?"

Munch turned to face him. "Have you seen Liv this morning?"

That's when Fin followed Munch's line of vision. He walked over to Olivia's desk and picked up the cup of coffee. "It's still hot." They both had a bad feeling. Fin nodded towards the phone. "Call Melinda. I'll call the Cap."

...

Melinda walked towards the wall and took a sample of the blood. She looked over at Cragen. "I'll take these samples straight to the lab. These will take priority. I'll call as soon as I get the results."

"Thank you Mel. I hope it's not her." He dropped his head and walked back into the bullpen. He looked up at everyone. "I want this case to be top priority. I want everyone on this." He pointed at Fin. "Go get the security footage from this morning. Munch, go ask around and see if anyone saw anything out of the norm." He then turned and headed for his office.

Munch placed his hand on Cragen's shoulder. "Cap, we will find her."

Cragen turned around. "I hope so, because now I have to call Elliot and tell him his wife is missing."


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown Location

Olivia felt a hand on her face. It moved up to her forehead and gently brushed the bangs away from her eyes. She moved a little and let out a soft "Mmm." She tried to open her eyes. Her head was pounding and her stomach was queasy. Her arms ached as they hung above her. She twisted her wrists and felt metal dig into her skin. Then she felt his warm breath again. "God you are so damn beautiful! I've been watching you for the past two months. Your husband is an idiot for giving you up." He took her face in his hands and brushed her cheeks with his thumbs. Her eyes opened completely and stared at him. Her eyebrows knitted together. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a different shirt. He followed her eyes. "Ah yes. I hope you don't mind. You threw up on your shirt, so I took the liberty of bathing you. Do you like this one?" He ran a hand down her chest and over her left breast. "Lavender looks good on you." His hand continued down her to her waist and then traveled further to her hip. When it came to a rest between her thighs, she whimpered. "Don't worry Olivia, I'm gonna take good care of you." At that moment, his hand moved forward and cupped her clothed mound. He began rubbing his thumb over her clit. His middle finger rubbed up and down her slit. His left hand caressed her face. "Now, doesn't that feel nice?" When she didn't answer, he leaned in closer. "Is it the bed? Not soft enough?"

She let her head fall back and as she closed her eyes, tears slid down her face.

He stood up and began pulling her pants and underwear down her legs. Her eyes shot open. "No! Please! Don't do this!" Her lips started trembling. She thought about her kids and then Elliot. God she wished he would come through that door right now.

Back at the Precinct

Elliot barreled into the bullpen. Melinda was talking to Cragen. Everyone else looked to be just standing around. "Why are you all just standing there? You should be doing everything within your power to find my wife! Do we know anything? Where is she? Who has her? What son of a bitch wants to die today?!"

Cragen walked towards him with his hands up in surrender. "Elliot, calm down. We've found some things out." He pulled out a chair. "Why don't you sit down."

Elliot sat in the chair and dropped his head into his hands. "I'll never forgive myself Cap. If something happens to her. I wasn't there to protect her. This is my fault."

Cragen placed his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Elliot, it's not your fault. This could have happened at any time. We're going to find her."

He walked over to the white board. Everyone became quiet. "This is the man we are looking for." He placed his picture on the board. A gasp was heard. Cragen looked over at Elliot. "Stabler, do you recognize this man?"

"Son of a bitch!" He picked up the stapler and threw it across the room. He raked his hand down his face and took in a deep breath. He stood up and walked towards the white board. He swung back and punched the man's photo. "This is the man that was arrested two months ago for the rape and assault of three different women. All mothers, all in their late 30's and all brunette. Their husbands were out of town. He stalked them for weeks. He found out their schedules and then he attacked when they were alone. His name is Joseph Ritner."

A fellow detective shouted from the back of the room, "If this is our man then why is he out on the streets again?"

Elliot turned and looked at him, "Because we didn't have enough evidence to hold him. During the lineup, two of the women froze. They refused to name him. Said something about keeping their eyes closed. We think Ritner somehow go to them.

Unknown Location

She was trying to push the nausea away and think of a stalling tactic. Finally she spoke. "Joseph."

He looked up and stared at her.

"Yes, I remember your name."

"Well Olivia, just wait, because when I'm done with you, my name is all you will be remembering." He pulled her pants and underwear completely off of her and dropped them on the floor.

She ignored him. "Joseph, why are you doing this? I'm a cop. You'll never get away with this. They will find you."

"Oh sweetie, I plan on getting caught. I want to see the look in your husband's eyes when he sees what I have accomplished. I want to be able to tell him _'I told you so.'_ "

Olivia was confused again. While her mind was trying to grasp what he meant, Ritner shoved two of his fingers into her opening. She screamed and thrashed her legs. Her right foot managed to kick him in the stomach. He quickly withdrew his fingers and before she could catch her breath, he threw his body on top of hers. As she tried to draw in air, he planted his mouth over hers and kissed her hard. He pulled back, "You'll regret that." He brought his fist back and punched her in the face. Darkness over took her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Precinct

Cragen walked over and stood beside him. "What else Elliot? Why would he risk going after Olivia?"

Elliot turned to face him. "While I was walking Ritner out of the bullpen, he kept taunting me. He said that he would get me back for trying to ruin his life. That he planned to take the one person I loved the most and give her something I couldn't give to her." He turned away shaking his head. "Damnit Cap, that's the reason I separated from Liv. I wanted to be able to watch her, protect her, without her fussing so damn much about me doing so. I followed her to and from the house everyday. I told Fin and Munch to watch after her at work. A buddy of mine kept watch on her house at night. All for nothing. I hurt my wife and kids, all of them, for nothing. That sick son of a bitch grabbed her in the fucking police station!"

Cragen snapped his fingers. "Fin, get me Ritner's file. We'll check out all of his favorite hang outs." He turned back towards Elliot. "Do you think he's dumb enough to take her back to his place?"

Elliot sighed. "Probably not. We need to check with every friend and family member.

Munch stepped forward. "Hey man, maybe it's one of my stupid theories, but what if he did take her back to his place? Maybe he wants to get caught."

Elliot let Munch's theory run through his mind. Then his eyes widened. "So you're saying he wants me to catch him. He wants to be able to rub it in my face that even after all I did to try and protect my wife, that he could still get to her?" He pulled Munch into a hug and patted him on the back. "Munch, you're a genius!"

Munch pulled away and grabbed both of Elliot's arms. "Stabler, you can thank me after you catch the bastard."

Ritner's House

Olivia awoke to his lips on hers. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hello beautiful. So glad you could join me again." He stood up and ran his fingers down her left leg. "I've secured your legs just in case you got anymore not so bright ideas. Also, I thought once we got started, you'd get hot, so I unbuttoned your shirt."

She looked down and screamed. She began crying. He walked back towards her and swiped his hand across her face. "Shh, sweetheart. Everything will be alright. We will have our fun and then, like you said, your husband will be here before you know it." His eyes raked down her body. Then he dropped his pants and then positioned himself in between her legs. When his head dropped down, she began to shake. Then her whole body froze as she felt his tongue swipe her clit. He began swirling it, licking up and down and then sucking on it. He let her clit fall out of his mouth with a pop. "God you taste so good." Then he went back to work. She felt his fingers dive into her folds. He worked a third into her and slowly pumped them in and out. Olivia bit her lip to keep quiet. She couldn't do anything to stop him. Instead, in defeat, she closed her eyes and did the only thing she could think of, she imagined it was Elliot between her legs pleasuring her. As Ritner began sucking harder on her clit, his fingers sped up. He was pumping in and out so fast that she couldn't hold back the moan any longer. "Ahh!" escaped her mouth as her back arched off of the bed. He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers and an evil grin spread across his face. "That's it my beautiful Olivia. Cum for me." He continued his ministrations. When he felt her juices flowing, he removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth. As he lapped up her juices, his fingers twisted and squeezed her nipples through her bra.

When he was done, he sat back on his knees and tore open a condom wrapper. He took his erect member in his hand and slid on the condom. "God Olivia. That was so fucking hot."

Her body was trembling as she cried. She hated herself for letting her body react to him. She opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could, "ELLIOT!"


	5. Chapter 5

Elliot gripped the steering wheel as his Jeep raced down the poorly lit street. Munch had a tight hold on the handle above his head. "Damn Elliot! Slow down. I didn't take my heart medicine this morning."

Elliot looked over and glared at him and then focused back on the road. After another 10 minutes, his Jeep slid to a stop outside of an old victorian house. "This is it. 1224 Mead Street."

The rest of the squad pulled up behind them. They all gathered around Elliot. "Alright, Munch and I will go in through the back. Fin, you and Stevens will go in through the front. The rest of you hang tight." He nodded towards Melinda. "Mel, when I give the okay, I'll need you in there as fast as possible."

She nodded, "Sure thing."

Everyone ran and got in their positions.

INSIDE...

Ritner laughed. "Oh honey, don't tell me you're already bored. I think your body disagrees. Why don't we give it a second chance to change your mind?"

Before she could protest, he pushed his erect member inside her. She started screaming, "No, please stop! You're hurting me!" She turned her head to the side.

He immediately pulled her face back towards him. "I don't think so. I want you to watch me."

She began violently shaking her head and trying to pull out of his hold. He removed his hand and slapped her hard across the face. Her lip burst open and her nose began bleeding. "Now look what you've made me do." He leaned forward and licked some blood off of her lips. Then he began thrusting harder. A minute later, he heard it. The sound of both his front and back doors being kicked in. "They're coming for us Olivia. Just hold on with me a little longer. I want them to see the grand finale."

Olivia mustered up what little strength she had left and screamed one more time, "ELLIOT!"

This only made Ritner pump into her harder and deeper. Olivia's eyes closed and her head fell to the side. Just as Ritner was getting ready to climax, he felt cold steel press against his temple. Then the moment he had been waiting for, Stabler's voice. "Get the fuck off of my wife!"

Ritner laughed and then spoke loudly, "Oh, we fucked alright. You should have heard her scream when she orgasmed. She..." Before he could get another word out, he felt the gun pull away and then lights out as Elliot hit him hard with the butt of the gun. Ritner fell to the floor.

Munch radioed Melinda. "Hey Mel, we need you in here." Then he turned towards Stevens, "See how far out that bus is."

Elliot dropped to his knees in front of the bed. He was reaching towards her when Mel's voice stopped him. "El, don't. Not yet. We need to asses her injuries and collect evidence."

Elliot sat back and cried. He dropped his head forward and covered his face with his hands. Melinda gently swabbed Olivia's mouth. When she was satisfied that she had gotten enough of Ritner's saliva, she motioned for her colleague to get a swab of Ritner's condom. Then she took several pictures. She walked over to Elliot's crumpled form. "El, you can go to her now."

Elliot raised up and went to his wife. He unlocked her cuffs and laid her bruised and bloodied wrists next to her battered body. Munch cut the rope that was secured around her ankles. Fin brought over a sheet and helped Elliot spread it out over her body.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia began to stir. Without opening her eyes, she began lashing her arms and legs out. Her fists connected with Elliot's chest. Then came her hoarse voice. "No! Please stop, please, you're hurting me."

Elliot couldn't stop his tears from cascading down his face. "Liv, baby. It's me. It's Elliot. Come on Liv. Open your eyes. Look at me baby."

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her husband. "El?"

"Yeah honey, it's me."

She began frantically looking around the room. "Where is he? Did you get him?"

"He can't hurt you anymore. We got him."

She opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped.

Elliot became concerned. "What Liv? What is it honey?"

"El, I don't feel so good. I'm gonna...I...I'm gonna be sick." She turned toward the edge of the bed and began violently vomiting.

Elliot pulled her hair back and could immediately feel the heat radiating from her skin. "Melinda!"

Mel rushed over. Elliot looked at Olivia and then back at Mel. She went over and felt her friend's forehead. Elliot looked at her. "She's burning up."

"Yeah that's what had me so worried. She's definitely got a bad concussion. We've got to get her to the hospital immediately." As soon as the words left her mouth, the EMTs arrived.

Mercy General

Elliot paced back and forth in the waiting room. Olivia had been in the ER for over two hours now.

"Family of Olivia Stabler?"

Elliot looked over at the Doctor. He started walking towards him. "I'm her husband. How is she?"

The Doctor adjusted his glasses. "She has a severe concussion due to multiple hits to the head. Two of her ribs are broken. She has several cuts and contusions. I want to keep her here for at least 48 hours to make sure the swelling in her brain goes down."

Elliot wiped his face. "But she will be okay, right?"

The Doctor placed a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Yes, after the swelling goes down she will heal physically. Although, I'm more worried about her emotional state. The man who took her did a great deal of damage in such a short period of time. She will need emotional support also."

Elliot nodded in agreement. "When can I see her?"

"Once she is out of recovery and has been moved to ICU, I will have a nurse notify you."

Elliot turned back towards the waiting room just in time to see Cragen walking in.

"Elliot! How is she?"

He shook his head. "Not good Cap. I've only seen her this broken twice. After Sealview and William Lewis. Ritner damaged her physically and mentally. She's going to need all of us to help her get better."


End file.
